Por ser el
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Ginny Weasley ha caido en una trampa, y su captor es un rubio de ojos grises que ha terminado volviendola loca... ¿que es capaz de hacer por el?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos dirán... otra vez esta loca con un fic. ¡Que insoportable!

Jeje, si yo sé... pero acá estoy con este pequeño y raro fic de esta parejita que me está volviendo loca. Pronto trataré de incursionar en la que más nos interesa. Ya saben que yo siempre incluyo detalles HHr en los fics, pero esta vez será más que nada Ginny y Draco.

Mi rubio adorado...

No los molesto más... Sigan el fic.

Agradecimiento y Dedicatoria: A **Aio** que siempre está leyendo mis cosas y haciéndome el aguante con su amistad tan hermosa.

--------------------

**_Por ser él..._**

_Capitulo I: "ÉL"_

- ¡Hermione por favor no se lo digas! – exclamaba ella y la castaña fruncía el ceño.

Estaban las dos sentadas en aquel café tan lindo, lleno del bullicio de la gente que entraba y salía demasiado metida en sus cosas como para percatarse de esa discusión. Si es que podía llegar a interesarle a alguien.

Hermione Granger bebía de su gran vaso de leche con rapidez, como cuando estaba preocupada y quería mantener ocupada su boca. Claro que actualmente había encontrado otras formas de mantener su boca ocupada pero ella no quería pensar en eso durante esa charla. Especialmente porque su interlocutora parecía demasiado susceptible.

- No debes decirle nada a Ron... ¡Y tampoco a Harry! – se apresuró a decir – es que si tu le ocultas algo a él es porque el mundo va a terminarse.  
- Yo tengo secretos.  
- Si, claro.  
- Pues ahora tengo uno.

Ginevra Weasley sonrió ampliamente. Lograr que Hermione le ocultara algo al "amor de su vida" era todo un reto, especialmente cuando era algo tan importante.

Habían pasado los años desde la Ginny pequeña y sin curvas, ahora era una mujer despampanante, una sanadora de las mejores de San Mungo y una chica con carácter. Bueno, eso definitivamente lo había sido siempre, desde las primeras épocas. Es que si alguien vivía con personas como los gemelos Weasley debía de todas formas, sacar carácter para lo que, Ginny llamaba, sobrevivir.

La joven que estaba frente a ella bebiendo la leche también había cambiado. Aunque seguía teniendo esas características tan de ella que la hacían volver, repentinamente, a la época en la que iban al colegio. Especialmente de los últimos años en los que habían logrado acercarse un poco más. Ya fuese porque ella saliese con Harry o porque simplemente la guerra había tenido como único efecto positivo acercar diferentes potencias del mundo estudiantil.

- No es que me estés manipulando Ginny – le explicó Hermione acabando con su pequeño triunfo y tirando su orgullo por la borda – si yo llegara a contarle esto a Harry, él no tardaría en decírselo a Ron y tu sabes que.. bueno, sencillamente no tendrías más novio.  
- Novio... – suspiró.  
- Tu sabes como es él, ya deberías estar atenida a la forma en que puede llevar una relación.  
- ¡El no es como tu piensas!

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Es probable que no – miró su reloj – Cuanto tarda Luna...  
- Las embarazadas no pueden caminar rápido – comentó distraídamente apoyando una mano en su mejilla y mirando por la ventana.

La ex prefecta le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

- lo habrá olvidado – dijo al instante observando la forma en que Hermione le miraba.

Luna no era de por sí la persona más responsable el universo pero sí había cosas con las que contaban: que llegara a la boda, que se acordara que iba a ser mamá, que supiera sus nombres, que recordara las visitas al doctor, y que asistiera a las citas de charlas de mujeres, o cotilleos como prefería llamarlo Ron. Este, enojado porque no lo invitaban a que las acompañara, desaprobaba sus juntas y, de paso, interfería para que Luna no llegase. Le ofrecía un paseo, alguna "aventurilla" interesante (las cuales ninguna quería saber), le daba algo que le gustase, le compraba cosas. O simplemente se mostraba más cariñoso de lo normal, si eso era posible.

La pelirroja suspiró.

- me gustaría que fuese como lo es Ron con Luna – dijo Ginny luego de unos segundos de estar en silencio y metida en sus cavilaciones.  
- ¡Oh, Merlín! Nunca serían iguales. ¿Te das cuenta que hablas del agua y del aceite?

Ginny soltó una risita alegre.

- Claro, por eso me enamoré de él...

**Fin del capítulo I**

Se acabó el cap. Ojalá les guste y me dejen un mensaje, nos veremos prontamente en la otra parte de esta historia.

Besos

SOL

(Ruby P. Black)


	2. Capitulo II

_**Hola a todos, antes que nada, muchas gracias a las dos personas que me dejaron reviews, los conteste via reply pero quiero volver a ponerlo acá, son personas maravillosas ya que me han hecho feliz. El fic no es largo, creo que apenas si llega a los 6 caps. Igual, espero que les guste.**_

_**Por ser él...**_

**_Capitulo II: _**"Entender…"

Ah... es que no era que fuese solamente él. Es que era especial para ella. Podía sentir todavía sus manos recorriéndola. Sus labios presionando los suyos, su boca pidiendo a gritos que le besase, que le hiciese, si eso era concebible, que le hiciese suyo y que le demostrase lo que era capaz de entregar con una tormenta de caricias inextinguibles.

Ya llevaban tanto tiempo juntos... y cada vez que sacaba el tema de si de verdad le quería mientras que por dentro trataba de ignorar la voz inestable que le decía que él sólo quería algo de ella y eso era acostarse y ya. Y esta vocecita le reclamaba que perdiera su tiempo, su pureza y todos sus sentimientos con alguien que escapaba ante la menor mención de la palabra amar.

Para compensarse se decía que era probable, y demasiado, que él no estuviese listo para decir esa palabra. Pero también era probable que no la sintiese.

- ¡Ginny! – exclamó una voz en su oído.

Y volvió a la realidad con una mirada sombría. Luna pestañeaba constantemente de forma aturdida pero sonreía y se sostenía su pancita que era, demasiado, pequeña.

- Te has quedado prácticamente dormida en lo que ha llegado Luna – le explicó Hermione pidiendo un café y algunos dulces. ¿Es que no se cansaba de comer? Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

- ¡Oh Ya se! – exclamó Luna con una amplia sonrisa - ¡Te has acostado con él anoche¡Has tenido sexo con Draco Malfoy otra vez!

--------------------

- Entonces Dean le organizó esta particular fiesta a la que debemos asistir – le decía Ron a un muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

Harry le miró por el rabillo del ojo y soltó un bufido. Ron no tenía un poco de diversión solamente masculina con sus amigos desde hacía un buen tiempo por eso mismo y en parte también en venganza por las salidas de Luna con su chica y su hermana, quería invitarlo a todos lados y organizar diferentes actividades que hacían cuando estaban solteros o, en todo caso, en los primeros días de noviazgo.

La cosa era que Harry ya había vivido mucho tiempo más eso y ahora necesitaba volver a casa demasiado temprano, encontrarse con Hermione tratando de preparar algo decente para comer (algo que no le mandara a San Mungo) y verla castigando a un hermoso perro labrador que tenían mientras gruñía y soltaba improperios contra él y contra, claro, su familia (Especialmente los Dursley).

- Ron...

- No. No acepto un no. ¡Vamos Harry¡Hazlo por mi! – intentó mirándolo tiernamente.

- Eso no funciona conmigo, no soy Luna.

- pero Hermione...

- Es Hermione. Y definitivamente no te pareces a ella.

- ¡Oh Harry, cariño¡Que cruel eres!

El moreno rodó los ojos.

Si Luna pasaba por la etapa de dulzura y sensibilidad... Ron pasaba por la faceta de cariñoso, mimón, blandito y todo lo que fuese relacionado pero a la décima potencia.

- Está bien.

- ¡Genial!

Y cuando quiso lanzarse a sus brazos para agradecerle supo que era hora de dejar el trabajo y volver a la casa. Quizás hasta las chicas estaban en casa y podía dejar a Ron en los brazos correctos, es decir, los de su esposa.

Cuando Ron le comentó aquella vez, a mediados de séptimo, luego de pasar casi todas las vacaciones con la rubia, que estaba enamorado de ella, se extrañó. Sin embargo, cuando lo pensó mejor y descubrió todo lo correcto que podía llegar a encontrar en la ecuación supo que Ron, por primera vez, no desvariaba. Tal vez, hasta funcionaba.

Fue como ver una molesta mosca tras tu comida. Ron perseguía a Ginny a todos lados, le preguntaba cosas de Luna, a veces peleaba con ella, otras veces era extremadamente tierno y considerado. Se mostraba amigable, suave. Pero era definitivamente, más estorboso y molesto que el resto de las cosas. Por eso, un día mientras compartía un día de campo agradable en los jardines de la casa de Weasley cuando ya habían terminado el año, la menor pelirroja gritó:

- ¡Ron ya me has hartado de tanta melosería, dile de una vez Luna que la amas y ya!

Recordaba perfectamente el silencio incómodo que se hizo. Tanto la rubia como su amigo tenían los ojos muy abiertos y las bocas fuertemente cerradas. Hermione había soltado una risita y Ginny había mantenido su expresión enojada, mientras él se debatía entre felicitarla o retarla. Para ese entonces, ellos no eran absolutamente nada. Y con Hermione, menos... bueno, quizás no menos. Sin embargo, eso era otra historia.

- Ronnie... – había susurrado Luna con voz muy suave como llamándolo, pero ¡sonreía! Y vaya que lo hacía, tan bonita que su amigo estaba más colorado que nunca – Ven aquí...

Y en frente de ellos le plantó un gran beso de película. Ya decía él que Luna no tenía inhibiciones para nada. Le recordaba mucho a Tonks. Quizás si se conocían... Sacudió la cabeza mientras él y Ron se subían a su automóvil.

Las cosas con Hermione habían ido en un grado muy diferente. A él le había costado comprender que la necesitaba más que el aire que respiraba y que esa manía de celarla era algo importante a tener en cuenta. Especialmente si seguía repitiéndose que era solo su mejor amiga. Lo bueno había sido verla bailando con ese sujeto en el casamiento de Ron y Luna, ella lo pasaba a gusto podía verlo. Aún cuando con él podía llegar a pasárselo mejor.

Harry Potter siempre había sido posesivo. No más que Ron, pero todo el tiempo que había pasado con él le había terminado afectando. Entonces, como si fuera un verdadero poseso, se había abalanzado sobre la parejita y había arrastrado a Hermione del brazo hasta unos pilares bastantes donde las luces de la pista de baile no llegaban. Ella había abierto la boca para decir algo y Potter, como buen aprendiz de cualquier merodeador, le había cerrado le intención con un buen beso. Quizás no era esos besos de películas, al menos no en el inicio.

Los labios de su chica eran suaves, dulces, tenían un sabor riquísimo. Le gustaba besarla, porque ella le mordía levemente, como induciéndole a profundizar la caricia y se permitía enriquecerse sólo con la suavidad de su cabello, de sus curvas bajo sus dedos aún ocultas por la ropa.

Ese día ellos habían entendido que besarse no era de amigos y que, las luces se prendieran en el instante en que toda la pasión que llevaban dentro se hacía mas intensas, tampoco era muy bueno.

- Deja de pensar en Hermione, que todavía tengo que ser padre – le advirtió Ron en tono burlón.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando en ella?

- Estás callado y tienes esa sonrisa boba.

- Ahm... no se a quien me recuerda.

- Pues será a ella misma... ¿no?

- Sí, claro Ron...

-------------------------------------

- Yo no lo hubiese dicho así, Luna, pero tampoco creo que es por eso...

Mientras Ginny sopesaba la posibilidad, Hermione trataba de volver a adquirir el tono de su piel y abandonar el rojo. Eso se lo dejaba a su amiga. Luna se sentó a la mesa emitiendo una risita suave al ver la cara de la ex prefecta.

- ¡Como vas a decir algo así!

- No creo que sea mentira¿o si Gin?

- Sexo... sexo no se dice. Somos novios. Lo llamaría de otra forma.

- Lo que sea. – dijo Luna pidiendo un refresco – Pero has estado con él.

La pelirroja suspiró.

- Eso mismo le decía a Hermione... es que... le he preguntado otra vez, bueno, si... si soy importante para él, si me ama.

- ¿Y te lo ha dicho al fin!

Bajó la cabeza ocultando el rostro al observar otra vez por la ventana.

- Ya lo dirá. Dale tiempo. Él no es así – aseguró la rubia.

- otra... – susurró bajito – lo sé. Me tengo que ir.

- ¡pero yo acabo de llegar!

- Es que...

- Ya, ya, es que vas a echarte un polvo otra vez.

- ¡Luna!

- Ay, Hermione es que... ¿Cómo vas a regañarme¿Tu nunca lo haces¿No lo dices?

- ¡Claro que lo hago! – exclamó sobresaltada. Luego notó lo que decía y soltó un suspiro – sólo que no voy diciéndoselo a todo el mundo.

- No somos todo el mundo.

- Que no lo grito, quiero decir.

- ¡Pues si es lo más normal del mundo!

Viendo que sus amigas quedaban enfrascadas en otra conversación ella decidió aparecerse de allí mismo. De todas formas, el café no era muggle y no notarían nada detalle.

Era probable que Luna y Hermione tuvieran razón, él no era así...

----------------------

- ¿Vienes a comer a casa hoy? – le preguntó Hermione cuando salían del bar unas cuantas horas después.

- Sí, Ron ya debe estar allá.

- Entonces mejor llamo a Harry que nos busque.

- ¿Y no podemos aparecernos?

- Luna... estás embarazada, el doctor te recomendó que no lo hicieras.

- Oh cierto.

Y luego se preguntaban si ella y Ron no habían sido creados con el mismo molde.

Efectivamente, cuando llegaron a la casa Ron y Harry estaban allí jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico que, obviamente, el primero ganó. Hermione se dispuso a consolar a Harry con un beso justo cuando Ron reclamó que no hicieran eso en su presencia.

Es que seguía emocionalmente muy susceptible a que sus dos mejores amigos se mostrasen afecto romántico delante de él. Claro, mientras, podía besarse liberalmente con Luna en sus narices.

La cena transcurrió en lo que era normalidad, hasta que Luna dijo que tenía antojos de un helado con forma de una de esas criaturas que ella sólo conocida y la parejita embarazada tuvo que irse. En realidad fue Ron el que prácticamente la arrastró fuera de la casa alegando que su hijo no tendría cara de unicornio y que sería el bebé de ojos azules más bonito del planeta. En fin que empezó a hablar de su pequeño.

- Son muy felices... – suspiró ella con una sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá de su casa junto a su novio.

Él la miró y dibujó con sus dedos el contorno del rostro de Hermione. La piel suave de la nuca, los pequeños pelitos erizados en ella, el cabello sedoso y agradable al tacto, sus labios... Se apoderó de ellos tiernamente mientras se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Y ella le acariciaba el torso.

Hermione le había confesado una vez que sentía especial atracción por su fuerte torso, por sus brazos tonificados por los años de Quidditch y que le consideraba irresistible en lo que a físico se trataba.

Le acarició la carita, era tan bella, tan mujer y tan suya... se estremeció al pensar en todo lo que eso significaba y se fue separando muy lentamente mientras atraía entre sus manos las de ella y las retuvo contra sí.

- te amo mucho – le susurró ella con expresión ida. ¿Qué pasaría por su cabecita?

Siempre era ella quien comenzaba esas frases repletas de amor. La que decía que le amaba, que su mundo era eternamente hermoso cuando se encontraban juntos, que le transmitía paz. Era siempre Hermione la dispuesta a consolarle con bellas palabras y él se limitaba a admitir que le pasaba lo mismo, pero nunca empezaba las frases, ni las oraciones, ni siquiera la palabra. Claro, alguna vez le había dicho que la amaba como a nadie en su vida pero eso no se repetía habitualmente.

- te necesito, Hermione – le dijo al oído mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja – te necesito siempre y te amo, sé que no lo digo... pero te amo en serio.

Ella se quedó muda. Conmovida por sus palabras. Interpretando el papel de Harry se acurrucó más contra él y dejó que la rodeara con sus brazos, un lugar donde se sentía excepcionalmente bien.

- Harry, no hace falta que lo digas todo el tiempo.

- ¿verdad?

Asintió.

- pensé que quizás...

- No. ¿no recuerdas que yo puedo entenderte sin palabras?

- supongo que lo olvidé – ella soltó una risita.

- Pues olvídalo más a menudo.

Se besaron otra vez tiernamente. ¿Qué era mejor que capturar sus labios con los suyos? Si ya eran parte de su propiedad. La apoyó contra su espalda y rodeó con sus brazos el vientre de su chica. Entonces la idea que había rondado su cabeza todo el día junto a Ron volvió a su mente.

- Creo que... alguna vez, cuando.. tu quieras me gustaría tener un bebé – dijo súbitamente. Debió ser demasiado rápido porque ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Bueno... es un pensamiento, Hermione. Supongo que yo sería buen padre... lo supongo nomás. Pero debo de suponer que tu serás mejor madre y eso puedo afirmarlo. No sé – suspiró - ¿Estoy diciendo estupideces o tu comprendes a lo que quiero llegar?

- Te comprendo todo el tiempo, amor, sólo me gusta verte hacer el ridículo – dijo antes de besarle profundamente.

A veces, en el amor, las palabras románticas, no eran esencialmente necesarias para sentirlas. Ginny Weasley, también debería haberlo entendido.

_**Fin del cap. II**_

**_Es dificil entender cuando alguien nos ama, las mujeres somos muy adeptas a las palabras, eso quise expresar hoy en este cap._**

**_Muchas gracias por leerlo a todos los que llegaron aquí y nos vemos la próxima._**

**_Bechos_**

**_Ruby_**


	3. Capitulo III

Al fin luego de mil demoras acá esta el cap. 3, si voy tardísima, pero trataré de actualizar más prontito.

Mil gracias a todos, especialmente a vos… que estás leyendo.

_**------------------------**_

_**Por ser él...**_

**_Capitulo III: _**"Enamorarme de ti cada noche…"

-------------------------------

_**siempre que intente jugar a ser feliz**_

_**se acaba el juego**_

_**se aparece el verbo amar**_

_**conjugando sentimientos...**_

-------------------------------

- No importa – dijo ella firmemente con una sonrisa suave y se alejó de su lado. Salió del cuarto sin decir nada y fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de leche que le ayudase a dormir o quizás una poción, mejor esto no, porque, definitivamente luego de la forma en que se había ido pedirle que le hiciera una poción para dormir bien... no, no era la opción.

Ella y Draco se habían reencontrado, luego de años de no verse, precisamente en el Hospital Mungo. Esa tarde ella atendía a un jugador de Quidditch lesionado y apareció él un poco aturdido y con una herida de bala en el brazo. Entonces recordó que el rubio era auror de la sección que se encargaba de los muggles y supuso que eso era lo más normal del mundo.

También recordó, por supuesto, los años de odio, pero de todas maneras tuvo que atenderlo, y en el proceso, llevarse la sorpresa de lo mucho que había cambiado. No sólo el hecho de ser auror. No sólo el que estaba mucho más atractivo que antes, si no también el hecho de que le invitó a tomar algo a las tres escobas.

Incluso la esperó a que terminara su guardia.

- ¿a dónde dijiste que vas a llevarme?

- A donde tu quieras, pelirroja.

¡Que caballero ese hombre! De todas maneras debía admitir que se había vuelto bueno, que tenía unos modales deliciosos y a fin de cuentas, sí era caballeroso. Entre otras cosas hasta la silla le había corrido para que se sentara.

Se la había pasado muy bien. Y Draco había logrado comprender que ese impulso de invitarla a comer algo como agradecimiento no había estado mal y que por algún motivo se había dado. Luego de eso la llamó un par de veces más.

Y ella también le había llamado en alguna que otra ocasión.

De eso había pasado el tiempo, pero Ginny recordaba perfectamente el día en que, sin casi pensarlo, iniciaron su relación...

- Vamos, Ginny, sal de una vez.

- ¡No! ¡Vete! – gruñó ella con la voz apagada.

Malfoy soltó un bufido mientras se recargaba en la puerta del baño. La cuestión era sencilla, habían planeado ir a ver un partido de Quidditch. Pero ni siquiera habían podido abandonar el departamento del rubio porque ella se había metido en el baño y llevaba veinte minutos allí.

- ¡¡Es mi casa!!

- Pues... pues... – decía ella indecisa.

- Vamos a llegar tarde al partido.

- ¡ya no me importa el maldito partido!

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – soltó él bastante molesto.

Nunca esperaba por una mujer. Aunque sonase irónica, siempre eran ellas las que esperaban por él. Las que tenían que complacerle. Pero ahí estaba apoyado contra la puerta cruzado de brazos y una expresión afligida. Era obvio que con esa pelirroja no todo era como con las demás chicas.

- ¡¡Sal!! – gritó otra vez.

- ¡¡Te odio, vete!!

Abrió grandes los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!

- Préstame tu varita.

- No lo haré, sal de ahí Ginevra, me estás cansando...

Ella dijo algunas cosas incomprensibles y Draco volvió a bufar apoyándose aún en la madera.

Lamentablemente para el rubio Ginny decidió en ese instante que era lo correcto abrir la puerta y explicarle, por muy vergonzoso que fuese que ese día... pues, algo muy especial había llegado a ella, como le ocurría todos los meses, y no lo había notado. Por consiguiente su delicada falda de color beige estaba manchada y... Ella, ¡Ni siquiera tenía su varita consigo!

Draco cayó pesadamente al suelo del baño y la pelirroja ahogó un grito.

- ¡Oh lo siento! – exclamó sin notarlo y se arrodilló a su lado. Lo que una machita diminuta causaba. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía inconsciente – Oh, Merlín Draco...

Repentinamente sus labios fueron sellados por otros, increíblemente suaves y una mano le presionó la nuca. Estaban tan cerca que Malfoy no había podido evitar la tentación. Sentía el aliento de Ginny en su rostro y su mano temblorosa en sus cabellos buscando alguna herida. Se veía tan bonita. No tenía los ojos abiertos pero bonita siempre era y en ese instante, sus instintos y sus ganas de besarla hablaron por él.

Desde entonces, comenzaron a verse más seguido y Ginny asumió que, quizás, lo que llevaban era una relación.

Ahora mientras bebía un vaso de leche no estaba tan segura y se sentía demasiado ingenua. Era exactamente como cuando Harry era su novio. Claro, ella lo amaba. O por lo menos eso pensaba. ¡Por supuesto que no le amaba! Era totalmente diferente a lo que sentía ahora que había descubierto al Draco detrás del frío Slytherin del colegio. Absurdo. E irónico.

Ginny siempre había sido demasiado pasional, intensa. Siempre había soñado con una relación que le hiciera tocar el cielo. A menudo Draco lo hacía. Pero le hacía tocar el cielo sin tener un piso que le sostuviera los pies. Bajo de ella había mucha pasión, entrega, y todo era demasiado inestable como para hacerle un bien. Y odiaba sentirse así.

Con Harry había enmendado el error alejándose de él y otorgándole, sin notarlo, la oportunidad de que encontrara al fin en Hermione a la verdadera mujer de su vida. ¿pero con Draco? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Y cómo?

¿De dónde venían todas sus dudas?

- Draco, ¿me quieres? – le había preguntado ella mientras se separaba de un pasional beso - ¿me amas?

Y él le devolvía una sonrisa nerviosa y un beso totalmente hambriento.

Al principio la respuesta le había gustado pero ya no se sentía bien, ya no quería eso.

Suspiró y decidió que mejor era no volver al cuarto, sin decir más, desapareció.

Lamentablemente, no estaba sola cuando lo hizo. Draco se dejó caer en la silla más próxima y contuvo la respiración, mientras tocaba con sus dedos el vaso que ella había dejado sin darse cuenta. Se llevó la mano a la boca y decidió que extrañaba el sabor de los labios de Ginny.

Cuando comenzaron su relación se había preguntado miles de veces si acaso significaba para él algo más que una absurda aventura, y en ese entonces no le molestaba decir que era una relación inestable, que podía acabarse, y que no le dolería... Pero ahora ya no se sentía tan seguro como antes. Y cada vez que veía y oía a Ginny preguntarle si le quería...

_**-----------------------------**_

_**tiembla el universo y se desata un vendaval**_

_**si me preguntas si te quiero de verdad**_

_**yo me callo en mi silencio**_

_**--------------------------------**_

No estaba seguro si la quería. Pero definitivamente tampoco estaba seguro de no quererla. Por eso siempre se quedaba callado. Y además de eso, estaba acostumbrado, era sencillo no decir las cosas, no revelar sus sentimientos. Pensaba que si lo hacía se caería del otro lado del abismo y regresar ya sería algo muy difícil. Amar, no era tan fácil como se lo pintaban la sociedad.

Amarla definitivamente no debía ser un juego de niños...

Pero tampoco no amarla.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a tocarse los labios.

-----------------------------------

_**y que... puedo hacer... es mi forma de ser... soy así, soy lo que ves**_

_**mi deseo... no es mejor ni peor, solo es lo que yo quiero**_

_**enamorarme de ti cada noche como si fueras distinta, es que solo es...**_

_**------------------------------------**_

Aún podía sentir la calidez de sus manos recorriendo su torso. Sus labios impregnados de un sabor extremadamente dulce, como si se tratase de una droga a la que se estuviese volviendo adicto lentamente. De todas formas, se sentía totalmente abierto a volverse adicto a esa droga. Le gustaba.

Quizás ella no comprendía ahora, pero quizás luego lo haría. Ginny tendría que entender que él no sabía decir te amo, que era su forma de amar, que desearla como lo hacía ya le demostraba todo lo que existía tras su sonrisa arrogante y sus labios tiernos y rosados. Eso debía ser suficiente. Besarla. Amarla. Tenerla entre sus brazos y escucharla decir su nombre, como si cada vez que lo hiciera fuese una mujer diferente. Se enamoraba de ella cada noche de pasión que compartían.

Era deseo.

Pero amor. Sí, era amor. Y si Ginny no podía comprender que era su manera de decirlo, él no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. No tomaría un giratiempo y volvería al pasado, a donde su madre le negaba una palabra de aliento, a donde su padre era el bastardo más grande del mundo. No existía camino para volver a aprender lo que es decir palabras de amor.

Definitivamente él no tenía ese camino.

Y eso era lo que a Ginny le costaba demasiado entender.

Se puso de pie bruscamente y soltó una maldición, lamentablemente, su paciencia era demasiado poca como para zarandearla hasta que comprendiese que siempre le decía te amo.

_**Fin del cap. III**_

Estas idas y venidas de ellos son rarísimas… pero ya van a ver que al final todo puede resultar bien si nos lo proponemos, y hay que pelear para que eso sea así.

Miles de gracias a Montse y a Hermy.hphr, dos personas maravillosas.

Y besos a los demás

Desde Blackyland,

Ruby P. Black (Black Rules!)


	4. Capitulo IV

_**Por ser él...**_

_By Ruby P. Black_

Capitulo IV: "La última noche contigo…"

Llegó ese día tarde al departamento, tenía labial en el cuello y el cabello despeinado. Había sido un día fantástico.

_-------------------_

**Nunca me arrepiento, de las cosas que sentí**

**Soy aire y viento**

**Como un sol que sale huí, hacia nuevas lunas llenas…**

**Pero al final soy un pobre canalla**

_**----------------**_

En el trabajo había hecho su mejor esfuerzo y lo había hecho bien. Vamos, que todos le consideraban un superior. Algo parecido a un héroe y claro, que eso le llenaba de orgullo y le hacía inflar el pecho altivamente.

Luego sus compañeros le habían invitado a beber en un bar y la había conocido… ella era pelirroja.

Sin embargo al llegar al departamento no se sentía especialmente contento, o alegre, o lleno. Sino que estaba más vacío que antes. Sin ella siempre se sentía vacío, aún cuando no se arrepentía de haberse acostado con aquella mujer. En realidad… ni siquiera… en fin. Sólo sentía el hecho de no tenerla en su vida.

La necesitaba. Aún cuando no fuese capaz de admitirlo.

Vio luces en la planta alta y subió a ver qué sucedía, sacó la varita con recelo. Era como en esos tiempos en que esperaba cualquier tipo de ataque y al llegar a su casa tenía que vigilar que todo estuviese en orden para luego sentirse tranquilo.

- Ginny – musitó con la voz un poco quebrada. A decir verdad, no veía del todo claro.

Ella volteó a verle y continuó haciendo lo que hacía antes. Empacar…

Se veía ojerosa y pálida. Su piel no tenía ese tono rosado que tanto le gustaba. Parecía cansada.

Se le acercó un poco tambaleante y la jaló con brusquedad del brazo haciéndole que le mirara, undiéndose en sus ojos color café.

- No te vas – musitó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

Sentía rabia por su apariencia, por sus labios carnosos que pedían a gritos por los suyos. Rabia por las ganas de tenerla y porque se daba cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba y necesitaba.

- No puedes irte, Weasley.

- ¿Y porqué no puedo?

- Yo no sé vivir sin ti.

Ella sonrió con sarcasmo, como si estuviese imitándolo y le pasó un dedo por ello.

¿Qué no sabía vivir sin ella? Si apenas se distanciaban y él corría a los brazos de otra mujer. Eso no era amor y por eso él no podía decirle que la amaba.

Ron se lo había dicho y ella, ingenua, le había gritado como histérica diciéndole que Draco Malfoy no era como él pensaba, que el rubio podía amar, que sólo estaba siendo prejuicioso.

Estúpida.

- Pues no parece eso – soltó mostrándole el dedo manchado con carmesí – tu no me amas, así que mejor terminemos con esto.

- ¡No es así! – volvió a jalarla y le puso ambas manos sobre la espalda.

Draco parecía confuso y perturbado. Sus ojos grises centellaban en deseo y ternura, una ternura que a ella le hacía sonreír. Se inclinó sobre su rostro deseoso le robó un beso mientras la apretaba contra sí.

- Te quiero mía, solamente mía, porque… - balbuceó – yo soy tuyo.

La pelirroja le miró un poco asombrada mientras deslizaba sus manos por su pecho y le vió reprimir una mueca. Sonrió. Le empujó hacia la cama y rápidamente le quitó la camisa mientras Draco la observaba con un rostro curioso. Esos pectorales, sentía a Ginny con sus manos suaves acariciándole.

Obviamente, él estaba disfrutando.

- Has estado bebiendo – gruñó Ginny mientras pasaba sus blancos deditos por una abertura bastante grande que sangraba levemente.

Se acercó a sus cosas y sacó un frasco que contenía un ungüento rosa que no tardó mucho en aplicarle. De pronto, un dejavú le invadió.

Muchas noches habían estado ahí en ese cuarto, él con esas asquerosas heridas y ella acariciando sus músculos y su piel lastimada. Tratando de aliviar un dolor que el rubio sentía pero no era capaz de demostrar, luego él la besaba con la pasión de un amante, y hacían el amor.

- te necesito, ¿ves?

- Puedes pedir un turno en San Mungo – Concluyó ella con severidad.

- no es igual. Nadie me cura como tu.

Ella se alejó de su lado porque sentía que no era capaz de permanecer impasible si le miraba, si le tocaba o si el hablaba con su voz que no hacía otra cosa que atormentarla e hipnotizarla.

Continuó con las valijas.

- Weasley – se escuchó. Él se puso de pie. Ya no lucía tan ebrio como antes o al menos no se dejaba ver así – Ginny… no lo hagas.

- No tiene sentido que sigamos con esto… ¡Reduccio!

Metió las maletas en una pequeña mochila de viaje y se acercó a la puerta sin mirarle en lo absoluto.

- Tu no me amas Malfoy y yo… cad día me hace peor esta situación. Me tienes demasiado confundida.

Draco la siguió fuera del cuarto. Algo en su pecho se le oprimía y le quitaba el aire. Ella se iba de ese lugar donde tanto habían compartido….

-------------------

**Y tu la más bella, la que espera y aguanta callada**

**Mil tormentas**

**A las puertas de este corazón, me deja**

**Yo soy el héroe de cada batalla**

-------------------

Le retuvo en el pasillo.

- No – le gruñó – N-No – y con avidez quiso besarla. Amarla. Se apoderó de su boca y pusos su manos a ambos lados del rostro para que no se alejara de él nunca más – N-No…

Quizás sí estaba demasiado bebido.

- ¡Dejame! – exclamó Ginny con violencia.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras con Draco siguiendo sus pasos y murmurando cosas.

- ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡Ginny!

Ella se abalanzó contra la chimenea con el corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho. Se volteó a verlo… por última vez, en una última instancia… sólo para guardarlo en su memoria y en su alma, porque ya no volvería a esa casa, ni volvería a él.

- lo siento – murmuró ella y alzó el rostro con cierta arrogancia – pero no funciona Draco, tu no me amas y yo… te amo mucho como para llevar sola una relación.

El rubio la vio desaparecer en la chimenea con una expresión absorta.

No estaba… su…

- pero si yo te amo…

Draco no tardó demasiado en caer profundamente dormido con los recuerdos de esa noche girando y girando en su mente.

-------------------

- No, esto no está pasando…

- ¿Qué sucede Ginny? – le preguntó Hermione poniéndose de pie y siguiéndola al jardín.

Escucharon un grito ahogado.

- Ese era el patronus de Draco, Hermione – dijo la pelirroja con desesperación – él… yo tengo que ir.

- ¡Pero Gyn!

- ¡Ginny ven! – dijo alguien más.

Le hizo una mueca a Hermione.

- No puedo… - balbuceó – tengo que…

- ve rápido – dijo Hermione con una suave sonrisa.

- gracias.

Y desapareció junto con una hermosa pantera de fieros ojos grises.

**Fin**

**¡¡¡He vuelto!!!**

Sí, aquí estoy con el fic, prometo seguirlo esta vez, soy terrible al haberlo dejado abandonado. Les cuento que el dia 6 de agosto, el lunes (por lo menos en mi país) estaré actualizando ¿si? Por la noche seguramente.

Les agradezco a: brinitonks, Montse.k y Fabisa que me han dejado reviews y tmb a todos los que pasan y leen pero no dejan review, igual los tengo en cuenta y quiero decirles que… ¡¡¡Gracias!!!

Bueno, ya saben, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Acepto sugerencias de todo tipo, es más, me encantan.

Besitos

Ruby


	5. Capitulo V

_**Advertencia: **_el proximo cap. Tiene contenido sexual, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad

_**Por ser él...**_

By Ruby P. Black

_Capitulo V: "Desde el punto de vista de Ginny"_

Había salido del departamento cargada de sus cosas y un poco mareada. Aún el corazón le latía desbocadamente y sentía los ojos pesados, además de ese horrendo dolor en la garganta que no le dejaba respirar.

En su interior, Ginny quería volver junto a Draco. De alguna manera había dejado ahí su alma y su corazón. Sus ganas de ser amada. Todo había quedado con él y con ese maravilloso tiempo juntos.

Entró a la casa de Hermione con pesadumbre pero ella le recibió con los brazos abiertos y una bella sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Hermione! He cometido el peor de los errores – sollozó Ginny abrazada por la auror, ya no aguantaba más - ¡¿Cómo pude dejarlo?!

- Shh… tranquila, Ginny. Recuerda la decisión que tomaste ayer.

La castaña le guió hasta el sofá más cercano.

La casa estaba vacía, Harry seguramente estaba en el ministerio ya que, como jefe de aurores, siempre hacía horas extras.

- yo… yo claro que lo recuerdo¡Pero lo amo, Hermione! Me he enamorado del maldito hurón.

La prefecta sonrió con ternura acariciándole el cabello. Ginny se secó las lágrimas velozmente y se puso de pie.

Él volvería a ella.

Y algo en su corazón se lo aseguraba. La sensación le ardía en el pecho y le daba esperanzas. Quizás, muy pronto, él dejaría a un lado el orgullo y volvería a su lado con la intención de darle de verdad todo su amor.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? – preguntó intentando recobrar la entereza.

- Ron necesitaba ir a comprar la ropita del bebé, así que le pidio compañía a Harry, habrán ido a cenar…

- ¿Y Luna?

- ¿No lo sabes? Luna ha caido en cama. Imagínate como fue obligarla a hacer reposo.

- Al menos mi hermano va a consentirla.

- Si, por supuesto. Todo esto es señal de que pronto llegará el bebé.

- Ay, eso es… - suspiró dejándose caer en el sillón otra vez - … tan fantástico.

No tenía celos pero tampoco podía compartir ahora la felicidad de su hermano y su mejor amiga.

- Ginny – hablo firmemente Hermione levantándose y poniendo los brazos en jarras – Vuelve con él. Así de sencillo…

- No – aseguró.

Ella también se levantó.

- Voy a dormir… tengo que pensar pues… no volveré con él.

Cuando el día anterior había llegado a la casa Granger-Potter ellos sostenían una acalorada discusión en la sala. Aún así le habían acogido e invitado a quedarse hasta que lograse resolver su situación.

Tampoco podía ir con Luna y Ron, ya que este se ponía insoportable y no quería escucharle despotricar contra Draco.

De alguna forma le habían hecho sentir como una niña… y no le importaba, si al menos se sentía a salvo.

Cargando su maleta entró al cuarto que ellos habían dispuesto para que descansara. Era una habitación bastante grande y lo mejor era la cama. Prácticamente se lanzó sobre ella y suspiró agotada.

¿Qué podía hacer con esa presión en su pecho¿Cómo saciar la necesidad de estar en sus brazos?

Sacó de la maleta su varita y con una floritura selló la puerta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se desapareció. En la sala junto a la chimenea estaba él, con el cabello rubio que le caía en el rostro, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba fuera del sofá.

Volvió a agitar la varita apuntando al sillón para agrandarlo un poco y volteo al muchacho. Respiraba suavemente y un leve ronquido salía de sus labios entreabiertos. Le acarició las hebras doradas como muchas veces lo había hecho, con cariño y ternura. El comenzó a moverse inquieto hasta que entreabrió sus ojos.

Su mirada gris le pestañeó el alma y su sonrisa abrió un mundo de posibilidades mientras él se medio sentaba en el sofá.

Sus manos fueron a su cintura y le acercó un poco.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – murmuró Draco con la mirada nublada.

- shhh…

Ella acercó sus manos al cuello de él y robó un beso suave, que lentamente volvió apasionado, y deseoso. Se recargó sobre el cuerpo masculino, besándole sin control, las manos de él bajaban y subían por su espalda en una desenfrenada carrera por quitarle la blusa.

No sabía si hacía lo correcto pero no quería detenerse. Despacio se fue acurrucando contra él mientras la camisa aún con labial caía al suelo, dejaba su huella en casa porción de piel que descubría. Para que si otra mujer le tocaba supiera que ese rubio de ojos grises tenía dueña.

Una dueña que se mecía sobre él mordisqueándole el cuello, besándole el rostro, con los labios carnosos que reclamaban a gritos saciar la sed. Las manos que se morían por rozar…

Draco giró sobre si y la miró absorto.

Estaba desaliñeada… el cabello revuelto, la blusa pegada al cuerpo que se le había subido y que él no tardó en quitar del todo, dejando al descubierto aún más de su belleza.

Sus manos vagaban por su estrecha cintura y subían aceleradamente a sus pechos redondeados cubriéndolos por completo y besándolos. Con la ternura en su cuerpo se desgarraba. Ella se aferraba a él.

- te deseo – gruñía ansioso en su oreja, sintiendo que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho.

Le ardían los ojos de tan solo observarla…

Comenzó a tomar ritmo mientras la observaba y le arrancaba pequeños gemidos, su mano no dejó de moverse a la par que toda la situación era más intensa. Cada vez se sentía más lleno de su voz y de su aroma.

- Oh, hazme el amor, Draco…

Y el no quería entrar en ella.

Sólo necesitaba disfrutarla, bajo él, toda temblorosa y húmeda, con el sudor perlando su frente. Tan sólo necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos, Suya.

La acercó y se hundió en un beso desesperado.

- te amo tanto – gimoteó ella y Draco se unió a ella con la delicadeza de quien estaba acostumbrado a ser gentil con su chica. Porque Ginny Weasley era una flor frágil y él estaba ansioso por descubrirla en todo su esplendor y cuidarla como si no existiese mayor tesoro. Para él ya no existía.

Sólo estaba ella.

Cada parte de su cuerpo se alivio mientras comenzaba a moverse más rítmicamente y su piel estallaba en deseo de entrar en contacto con la de ella. Se movían a la par.

- eres mia – le recalcó al caer sobre ella, exhausto y feliz.

Se separó despacio, con cuidado y le acunó en sus brazos mientras ambos se acomodaban en el sofá.

Ginny recogió su varita de un costado y con una floritura hizo aparecer una cobija que les cubrió a ambos. Se acurrucó contra él y sintió sus fuertes brazos rodeándole la espalda.

Si aunque sea pudiera detener ahí el tiempo…

… seria tan dichosa.

Pero no podía.

Y debía entender que de alguna manera eso había sido una despedida. Se tocó el vientre con una sonrisa. Ojalá ella pudiese llevar en su interior un poco de él, un poco de sus ojos color gris, de esa sonrisa arrogante o de su forma de poder siempre contestarle…

Se apoyó en él y le miró dormir.

- te amo tanto que se me hace imposible vivir sin ti…

Suavemente se deslizó de su agarre, se vistió y desapareció de la casa de su novio, de su amor, de su amante…

-------------

- ¡Ginny despierta¡Es Luna!

Alborotadamente salió del cuarto vistiendo un pijama. Hermione estaba en el pasillo en bata y lucía alterada.

- Luna va a tener al bebé… Ron está… bueno, ahora está desmayado. Harry ya fue para allá.

- Dame cinco minutos.

Oh, y ella que había un sueño tan bonito..

Cuando se miró en el espejo, sonrió, no había sido un sueño, allí tenía la marca de que todo había sido perfecto. Al poco tiempo salió del cuarto.

Luna iba a tener a su bello sobrino.

**Fin del cap V**

**Holas!!! **Espero que les haya gustado, acá tenemos uno de los caps. Casi finales… el proximo lo estoy subiendo el dia 13, o sea el lunes. Espero que lo ansien… jajaja, yo estoy nerviosa por si les gustara o no.

Muchas gracias a: drakiin y lunatipola.

Me encantan sus reviews.

Besos

Ruby P. Black


	6. Por ser el final

¡Volví!

**Por ser él…**

Por Ruby P. Black

**Capítulo VI:** "Sólo por ser él"

- ¡¿Y Ginny? – gritó Ron con el rostro pálido.

- Ha tenido que irse.

- ¡¿Pero a donde?

- ¡Deja de gritar!

Entonces Harry James Potter salió de la casa y arrastró del cuello de la camisa a su mejor amigo, en lo que le sonreía a Hermione e, inconscientemente, le derretía con la mirada.

Se escuchó el llanto de un bebé…

Y Hermione echó a correr escaleras arriba esquivando a un pelirrojo desmayado y a un Harry que luchaba por despertarlo. El moreno le sujetó la mano al tiempo para detenerla.

- te amo, preciosa – murmuró antes de robarle un beso en uno de esos arranques de dulzura.

- y yo a ti.

- Yo también los amo pero salgan del medio que he dejado a Luna con el sanador.

El menor de los varones Weasley pasó entre ambos y siguió el llanto de su pequeño retoño.

- ¿Una niña? – soltó frente a la enfermera. Le arrancó una sonrisa del rostro mientras Ron tomaba en sus brazos a esa cosita tan frágil que sollozaba apenas. Sus ojos brillaron – mi niña…

Y finalmente se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sus amigos se le acercaban. Hermione apoyó el mentón en su hombro mirando con infinita ternura al bebé mientras que Harry le dio una palmadita amistosa. Los recuerdos les embriagaban, esa sensación de tenerse siempre, codo a codo. Increíble.

- mi niña… - murmuró entre llantos una vez más.

- tonto, no lloriquees… - le pidió Harry con humor.

Hermone quiso cargar a la niña.

- ¡Ron! ¡Ron ven a ver esto! – exclamaba Luna tan risueña como siempre, como si no acabara de dar a luz - ¡te vas a desmayar cuando lo veas!

Y fue exactamente lo que hizo Ronald cuando se encontró con el segundo bebé.

Ginebra Weasley entró en la recepción de San Mungo echa un manojo de nervios. Estaba segura… él debía de estar allí. Y esperaba, ansiosamente, que estuviese bien.

Se acercó a una muchacha y preguntó dubitativa.

- Es mi novio – afirmó intentando sacar una seguridad que no tenía.

- Habitación 315, tercer piso.

Sentía un intenso dolor en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar, a fin de cuentas, había algo que le había estado diciendo que quizás él no estaba allí.

Se detuvo en la puerta.

Y sonrió.

No le importaba, de pronto, si él jamás le decía que la amaba o si envejecía esperando con ansiedad su muestra de afecto intensa, nunca volvería a dejarlo. Quería sus caricias, el sabor de su piel y de su boca, ansiaba su calor y la ternura que desbordaba su mirada después de hacer el amor. Quería eso más que cualquier otra cosa.

Porque era… su manera de amarle.

Entró cautelosamente al cuarto y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama donde Draco estaba acostado, durmiendo con tranquilidad.

Tomó del buró una plaqueta que alguien había olvidado y donde figuraba el diagnóstico del muchacho, había sido víctima de un ataque.

sectusempra otra vez – murmuró.

Draco era un buen auror, mejor que muchos. Al haber provenido de una familia de mortífagos y sangre limpias estaba acostumbrado a recibir cruciatas y eso, de alguna retorcida manera, le hacía el mejor. Pero, obviamente, ese hechizo no le había encontrado preparado.

Aún cuando fuese la segunda vez.

Con delicadeza le quitó algunos cabellos del rostro y se acercó a él, dominada por la necesidad de abrazarle y besarle con locura.

- te amo – murmuró suavemente con una sonrisa de costado – y esto es suficiente por los dos. Por mí y por ti.

Ginny era cariñosa, no al punto de ser melosa, pero su mirada reflejaba cuan grande era su afecto. Le acarició el rostro y lentamente él comenzó a abrir los ojos y volteó a mirarle. Los ojos cafés se encontraron con los grises, que estaban repletos de amor. ¿Qué más podía hacer la pelirroja sino creerle y amarle por igual?

Draco abrió los labios de a poco.

- shhh – le interrumpió ella – está bien, no importa.

- quiero decirlo – dijo él en un hilo de voz, con suavidad.

La muchacha le sonrió. Entonces entró el sanador que atendía al rubio.

- ¡Ginny! Pero que sorpresa, ¿estás de guardia?

- No, hoy tenía el día de libre. Él…

- Soy su novio – dijo la voz gélida de Draco

- Oh, bien, pues a los dos les va alegrar saber que Draco puede irse ya.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Excelente – explicó el susodicho incorporándose de la cama.

- Lo que si debo recomendarte es que no regreses inmediatamente a trabajar.

Él estaba ansioso de seguir esa recomendación. Se aparecieron a los minutos en su departamento.

- ¿Qué tal si nos acomodamos en el sillón? – preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa que intentó ser seductora e, increíblemente, hizo que Ginny se sonrojara.

La pelirroja hizo una floritura con la varita e hizo aparecer unas cuantas cobijas mientras él se recostaba. Se iba a sentar frente al muchacho pero se detuvo y Draco le sujetó de la mano.

- No te vayas otra vez – el miedo se dilucidaba en su voz.

- Voy a buscar algo para que comas, huroncito.

Tenía ganas de sujetarla en sus brazos y amarla sin límites.

Ella regresó un ratito después dejando a un lado un plato con verduras que él rechazó con una mueca.

- sientate aquí – le pidió con una sonrisita. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la jaló hacia su torso mientras le besaba finalmente. Había estado esperándolo por mucho tiempo.

Las manos de Draco se perdían bajo su remera y acariciaban la piel desnuda y deliciosa. Ginny mordisqueaba sus labios y se arqueaba hacia él. Giró sobre sí mismo y se colocó sobre ella mientras le mordía el cuello y la escucha suspirar, lo cual era una droga, y un alimento a su ego, también. Le quitó la remera con rapidez y a esta le siguió el rostro de su ropa. La pelirroja hundía sus dedos en el cabello rubio, moviendo sus manos aceleradamente para abrir los botones de su pantalón. No existía el frío entre ellos.

Sólo existía el sentimiento que Ginny no había escuchado pero que también veía en esos ojos grises, llenos de deseo y amor; en sus manos que le podían llevar al cielo y en casa beso y roce que los envolvía, les provocaba intensos escalofríos.

Draco se inclinó sobre ella, posesionándose entre sus piernas. Le miró con ansiedad.

- te amo, pelirroja.

Ella, que no esperaba aquello, se detuvo, mirándole absorta; poco a poco fue sonriendo y volvió a besarle, entregando por completo su cuerpo a ese hombre que no le pedía nada y que le daba todo. Sus manos subiendo y bajando, su piel siendo parte de la suya, esos besos desesperados que se convertían en algo casi sagrado.

- te amo, te amo – repetía él moviéndose frenéticamente.

Ginny trazaba círculos en el pecho del rubio, observando con felicidad como saltaban los músculos al paso de sus dedos.

- Me haces muy feliz, ¿sabes?

- Creo que debemos hablar con tu hermano, Gyn.

- ¡Merlín, Ron! – exclamó ella sentándose en el sofá.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Luna ya debe haber tenido a mi sobrino.

- Vaya…

Ella le miró de reojo y Draco soltó una risita, la conocía tan bien.

- Sí, Ginny. Algún día tu y yo…

Le robó un beso interrumpiéndole.

- ¿Te animarás a hablar con tu hermano de lo nuestro?

Ella se acurrucó más junto a él, recibiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Olvidando por un momento que tenía que volver a la casa a ver a la criatura. En realidad, prefería ser apenitas egoísta y sacar a relucir un poco de lo Slytherin que había aprendido de él.

- Yo por ti lo hago, y creo que ya te lo dije.

- pero acordamos en que deberíamos decirnos muchas veces las cosas.

Giró, quedando sobre el muchacho, sonriendo de esa manera traviesa que sólo ella sabía.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si.

- Entonces… cariñito… te recuerdo que te toca limpiar la casa e ir… - no llegó a terminar de hablar pues sus labios eran cubiertos por los hambrientos de su novio.

- y a ti, engañosa mía, te toca hablar con tu sensible hermano.

Y entre risas ninguno de los dos hizo nada, pero se entregaron una vez más el uno al otro, con besos deliciosos y caricias intensas.

Ginny era, repentinamente, muy feliz. No por las palabras que él había dicho al fin, sino porque había descubierto que lo sabía hacía tiempo y que ya no importaba que lo dijera en voz alta.

Era feliz por sus brazos en su cintura, su piel, aquellos besos.

Era… sólo por ser él.

**Fin**

Queda un epílogo, de aquí a una semana lo estaré subiendo. Miles de gracias a: **javiera Malfoy, O.o, Selfishx Romance, camii, lunatipola, . **Miles de gracias y perdón por la demora.

Cariño,

Ruby P. Black


	7. Epilogo

**Por ser él…**

Por Ruby P. Black

Epílogo

- Ya está Ron, quita esa cara de escreguto.

El pelirrojo miró de reojo a la metamórfoga que seguía burlándose de él, parecía disfrutarlo. Escuchó que hasta su propia mujer se reía a su costa.

- Lo siento Ronnie, es que ha sido gracioso – no podía enojarse cuando le decía así. Sí, el mote le gustaba.

Bufó.

- Debes admitir que ella es feliz y dejarla seguir con su vida, de paso, seguir tu con la tuya.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Mmm?

- No soy Harry, no lograrás persuadirme.

La ex prefecta se cruzó de brazos un poco crispada. Entonces llegó el moreno que faltaba en el grupo con el rostro feliz y se sentó entre sus dos mejores amigos.

- ¿Aún con esa cara? – preguntó Harry.

- ¡Yo pongo la cara que quiero!

- ¡Ronnie! – exclamó cierta rubia que había permanecido en silencio – siéntate.

Y el muchacho volvió a hacerlo.

- Y ahora me vas a escuchar, tu hermana es feliz… así que vas a aceptarlo y ser feliz por ella. – esperó a que él replicara y como no lo hizo, entrecerró los ojos mirándolo amenazante - ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien.

- Perfecto, cariño, ahora ponte a dar vueltas en el pasillo en lo que nace tu sobrino.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido, pero en cuanto Luna lo miró fijo se le quitó la expresión y comenzó a caminar, mientras Hermione reía, aplaudiendo a su amiga.

- ¡Eres genial, Luna!

- Deberías haber sido Slytherin – agregó Harry.

La rubia sonrió tan enigmáticamente como ella podía hacerlo. Sólo quería que reinara la paz y que Ron estuviese tranquilo, él era, a su manera, el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Ginny Weasley estaba dando a luz.

Luna había tenido un parto dificultoso, y sabía que Ginny podía estar nerviosa, ella misma lo había estado cuatro años atrás cuando Molly nació. La pelirroja no estaba histérica, estaba aterrada, angustiada y cientos de adjetivos con A que podían aplicarse a la situación. No soltaba la mano de Draco en ningún instante, simplemente gritaba:

- ¡Es tu culpa serpiente! ¡Es tu culpa!

A pesar del paso del tiempo, Hermione, Harry y Ron seguían tan unidos como siempre, aunque los primeros dos tenían ya sus retoños y apenas si se ponían de acuerdo en cómo criarlos. ("Harry, una escoba es muy peligrosa para un niño de tres años…") Después de alguna discusión de ese tipo, Hermione lograba complacerlo y salir ganando, por muy increíble que fuera.

A Ron le había costado admitir la relación de Ginny con Draco, y no dejaría de costarle en ese pasillo de hospital.

Ginny sentía que Draco era su héroe personal, especialmente desde que se había enterado de la paternidad, la cuidaba constantemente, mimándola, haciéndola feliz hasta en los mínimos detalles. Quizás en su relación escaseaban te amo's pero a leguas se podía ver que no eran necesarios para saber cuanto se amaba esta pareja.

- Ronnie, vas a hacer un fozo en el pasillo - Luna se rió con ternura mientras Tonks le pasaba a su hija dormida. Remus acababa de llegar con los niños y en un instante, el pelirrojo tenía a los hijos de los Potter pegados a sus piernas.

A los minutos, se escuchó un quejido y la puerta de la sala de parto se abrió: era Draco. Estaba pálido, es decir, mucho más que de costumbre y tenía los ojos abiertos de manera desmesurada.

Ron, que estaba cerca, lo sujeto de un brazo y Harry se apresuró a agarrarle del otro. Balbuceó algo. Nadie escuchó. Tomó aire…

- Mellizos – exclamó sonriendo mientras su novia le gritaba que volviese. (¡Cobarde, no te vayas!)

El amor es más que simples palabras… es más que letras entrelazadas con bonita conexión. Eso que se sentía en el pecho y les hacía sentirse eternamente únicos, cobijados, por el manto de la felicidad.

**FIN**

Bueno, ya se terminó, cortito, cortito. Volveré pronto con algún otro fic largo, no les quede duda. Por ahora voy a terminar los que tengo pendientes. Muchas gracias a los que me acompañaron en el recorrido. Gracias a los que llegaron al final: brinitonks y JayLopez, especialmente.

Besos…

Ruby P. Black


End file.
